


Making a Match

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Arabian!AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prince!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Rin must choose a suitor on his eighteenth birthday. They all are not to his liking except one - Prince Haruka of the Iwatobi clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Match

Nitori had drawn him the bath. It smelt of rose water and some other flower that Rin was unsure of but he’d not stripped yet, not bathed yet, reluctant to do so as he was delaying the events of the day. His clothes were laid out, the red and whites contrasting brightly but instead of getting ready, Rin was stood looking out of the window at the palace grounds and the servants hurrying about.

He was eighteen today. Eighteen and that meant only one thing for a Prince, for royalty – he was to be matched to a suitor. Matched to a suitor who would strengthen some alliance or allegiance – a suitor who at least Rin had some choice over unlike his sister who had been sent away at a young age to marry a flame haired man in a land far away.

Rin was allowed some choice as he was to retain the palace he’d been brought up in and he would be ruling his kingdom but that didn’t mean that his advisors would let him choose whomever he pleased. His suitors had been vetted, carefully selected and Rin would be meeting them today as they tried to catch his eye and please him enough for Rin to pick them. It felt like some cheap entertainment and Rin didn’t like the idea. He’d spent all his life being trained and educated, being trapped in the walls of the palace and having no freedom so that he could become a king, become a leader and he was sick of it. Sick of being what he was “meant” to be, sick of agreeing to the council’s wishes and his advisors demands. Sick of having to become something so young due to his father’s death.

He wanted nothing more than to dress and leave his chambers, run away and find some sanctuary in the desert. But Rin knew better – he’d tried a few escapes in his teens and they had come to nothing. He would be no more successful now he was older and so he sighed deeply, ran fingers through his bright shoulder length hair and then stripped, his robe falling to the floor.

“Master?”

Rin heard the voice quietly as he walked towards the bath, the steam still rising from it and Rin dipped a toe into it as Nitori walked in, hiding his face for a moment in the plush material in his hands at Rin’s nudity.

“I thought you would be finished, master,” Nitori said, his voice stuttering and apologetic.

“Don’t worry, duckling,” Rin replied reassuringly as he stepped into the hot water, sinking down into the metallic tub and letting the warm liquid soothe him. “You’ve seen me naked plenty of times, right?”

He was teasing and Rin could see that Nitori was blushing but he only let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he watched his personal slave lay out all the things he would need to get ready. Nitori had seen him naked plenty of times and in plenty of compromising positions. As Rin had discovered as a young man he had a preference for the male form and he had found pleasure in the willing slaves that could be delivered discreetly to his room. Nitori had helped him with that and for all his effort, Rin had looked after his personal slave as best as he could, getting him good clothes and fine meals, giving him the nickname “duckling” and caring for him more like a brother than someone he “owned”. It was a relationship he would miss as he didn’t know what would happen with his suitor. Whether his personal slave would be allowed or whether his suitor wouldn’t want someone so close to Rin. He didn’t know that yet. And he wouldn’t know that for a while.

Rin began to wash as Nitori fussed around the room, tidying it, moving things, removing dead flowers from bouquets and the mood of his slave was very much how Rin felt under the surface. The anxiety, the fear, the unsettled feeling… Rin didn’t know who the men vying for his attention would be but he was sure none of them would be who he would pick given choice. He supposed he just had to be grateful he wasn’t being married off to some girl or forced to leave the palace. Small mercies.

After he had bathed, Rin dried himself off, Nitori having gone to acquire breakfast and he slowly dressed in the white pants and red shirt, the shirt open over his toned torso and exposing the necklace of a tooth he wore around his neck. The tooth of a shark.

Rin dreamed of the ocean, dreamed of visiting and dipping his toes into the cold water. His father had told him stories of it and Rin had spent his entire childhood dreaming of adventures and admiring the pendant his father wore with the single shark tooth. When his father had died, Rin had asked for the pendant and since that day he’d worn it. The symbol of the freedom he dreamed of and his father.

Dressed, Rin brushed his hair and tied it back loosely knowing that he couldn’t delay anymore – he had to go.

“Nitori,” he said softly and a moment later he heard the measured footsteps of his servant.

“Yes, master?”

“Let’s go.”

They walked through the palace and even though Rin had walked the halls a thousand times, he felt nostalgic for a simpler time. He didn’t know who his suitors would be but he knew they would all probably be older and not what his heart wanted. His palace was a gilded cage and one he wanted to be free of.

With slow measured steps, Rin arrived at the throne room and he walked in, his advisors and council members all bowing to him as he stepped up towards the raised platform and the throne he would sit on as he decided on his future – his limited choice of future. He supposed his advisors thought they were showing they cared by allowing him this “choice” of who he was to be matched to for the rest of his life but Rin still felt resentful as the events started, the large golden doors being opened and the first of his potential suitors walking in.

Rin had been right – the man was old, bearded and battle scarred. He introduced himself and Rin tried to hide his distain as he displayed his fighting skills, battling with a guard for Rin’s entertainment. After this “display” the man was ushered away to be replaced by another suitor, this time younger but fatter, he played a simple melody on a flute and Rin wrinkled his nose to show his annoyance.

Each one was introduced with fanfare, with hyperbole and each had some skill but Rin was growing bored, angry and frustrated. If he had had a choice, he would’ve stormed out of the throne room and gone back to his room, stripped out of his “Prince” clothes and leave the palace. But he couldn’t.

Instead all he could do was sit there and decide which suitor was less appalling and Rin could imagine himself talking to at the very least.

The day was long and beginning to wind down – Nitori had procured wine and fruit for Rin and he was sat lazily watching a dance being performed before that suitor left and another walked in – one that drew Rin’s eye from the moment they stepped through the golden doors. The sun was starting to set so the light that illuminated the room was orange and bright but that wasn’t what drew Rin’s eye. It was _him._

“I’m Prince Haruka of the Iwatobi clan,” he announced as all the other’s had but rather than sitting back and watching in the bored fashion he had been, Rin sat forward and narrowed his eyes, taking in the man in front of him.

He was older than Rin was – probably by a good few years but he wasn’t like the disgusting men he’d seen prior to this Haruka. He was still strong and full of fight, his body elegant and toned, his pants low slung on his hips and his chest exposed, a blue scarf around his neck and draped over his skin.

“What can you do, Prince Haruka?” Rin asked and he could see his advisors cock their heads in interest. This was the first suitor that Rin had spoken to – he had been willing to just watch, bored and frustrated, but this one was different.

He wasn’t sure why but Rin couldn’t help letting his eyes gaze over the expanse of skin, taking in the ridges of his muscles, the curve of his jaw, the brightness of his blue eyes. It made him lick his lips and Rin knew with a certainty he’d not felt about anything before. He had chosen before Haruka showed some skills – he wanted him.

“I can do many things… but I love to swim.”

Rin raised an eyebrow as it was not something he expected and it was not something he could readily show him in the palace. So he pressed.

“Can you show me one of the many? We don’t have water easily available here.”

Haruka nodded and removed the scarf from his neck, unwrapping it in a way that seemed elegant and dropping it to the floor. A moment later, Rin noticed a small leather satchel and he dropped to the floor, bringing out a small amount of material from the bag. Curious, Rin leaned forward to see Haruka mark the material and after a short period, he had a small rendering of the throne room, impressively detailed.

He walked over with it, handed it to Rin, their hands pressing together as it was exchanged. Rin felt hot and Haruka felt cold but once he was close, Rin was able to see the blue of his eyes and the darkness of his hair, and the smallest of smiles.

“Thank you,” Rin whispered.

“You’re welcome, Rin.”

His skill shown, Haruka was ushered out and another few suitors were paraded but Rin kept feeling at the fabric in his hands and remembering the feel of Haruka’s hand on his own, ignoring the rest of the proceedings.

* * *

 

The decision was made and agreed but Rin had one night alone before his match would be official. Haruka was staying somewhere in the palace, their relevant advisors discussing the terms of the match and Rin was trying to sleep, his body tired but his mind racing as he wondered what his future would hold. It was the first time he didn’t think of his match as something he despised and hated and it felt good. He almost felt like laughing but felt foolish doing so alone in his room as he rolled in the soft white sheets.

Rin was falling asleep, finally, in the dead of night when he heard a noise and he moved immediately, grabbing for a long knife he had hidden among his pillows. His father had been assassinated and it was never proven who had done it so Rin had always been cautious. Indeed, extra cautious and he had trained with weapons to ensure he was able to defend himself but he’d never had to do it. Never had to defend himself as he saw movement at the window and a moment later, a figure drop into his room.

Sat up, his heart beating too fast, Rin saw the man rise to his feet and he saw the familiar flick of black hair, the familiar clothing and he said through dry cracked lips. “Haruka?”

“Call me Haru,” he said as he walked across the room to Rin’s bed, the movements elegant and graceful. “We are matched.”

“Haru…” Rin said as he felt the dip of the bed, the movement of Haru’s body, the feel of being straddled by the other man. He was strong, Rin could see, his body powerful and lean and he felt fingers grab for the blade that was loose in his hand, Haru removing it and dropping it to the floor.

“You wanted to know what my other skills were,” Haru murmured.

Rin nodded as he felt fingers slide under the thin sheets, fingers finding his exposed nipples, tweaking them and causing a slight amount of pain that also felt incredibly good. He moaned at the sensation and then moaned again when Haru drew his bottom lip between his teeth before pressing their lips together in a kiss that was open mouthed and rough, more arousing than any of Rin’s fumbling with slaves. As Haru was experienced, had knowledge, his fingers skittering down to Rin’s exposed hip bones before they touched at his inner thighs, Rin bucking up into Haru’s body as his cock hardened, his body alive with stimulation.

“You’ve never been made love to, have you?”

“I’ve done this before,” Rin said, his voice raw.

Haru only made a “hnn” noise under his breath as let a finger brush at the sensitive flesh behind Rin’s balls, the pleasurable sensation making Rin moan again and it only became more intense were he felt a fingertip tease at his entrance, Rin biting his lip to stop from being too loud.

With a small smile on his face that seemed smug, Haru hopped off the bed to remove clothes and Rin watched his naked form revealed, noticing scars and markings and the incredible thigh muscles and firm ass. He wanted to do so many things with that body but soon it was back on him, pressing him to the bed as he was kissed breathless, a hard cock meeting his own, Rin reaching for it between their bodies as he felt them both slicked by pre-cum, their mutual excitement obvious.

Haru broke the kiss and began to mouth at Rin’s skin, starting at his pulse and descending down his chest, biting at Rin’s nipples before he went further, licking at abs until Haru was face to face with his cock. Rin tried to encourage him, flexing his hips, but Haru ignored it, grabbing for Rin’s thighs and pushing them up, opening him up.

Exposed, Rin should’ve felt vulnerable but he didn’t. Not when Haru swiped a tongue around the rim of his hole, not when he prodded inside it, the slick wriggling making Rin’s head fall back and his eyes squeeze closed. His body was thrumming with desire, with need, with lust and Rin felt on fire as fingers joined that tongue, spreading him apart, stretching him for Haru’s cock. The cock that had been hard and leaking for him – for Rin.

Rin almost was whimpering, his hands balled into fists as he felt himself opened up.

“Fuck me… please,” he begged and he suddenly felt the tongue and fingers move away.

“You said you wanted to know what I was good at… this would be one,” Haru teased and before Rin could respond, he felt the blunt head of Haru’s cock aligned at his entrance, teasingly rubbing against him.

He tried to push back, to demand him inside but Haru only teased until he deemed him ready, thrusting in with a push that took the breath from Rin’s lungs. As Haru had been right – he had fucked other’s but never been fucked and it felt too much, too full, too damn good with the hard cock deep inside him, filling and pulsing inside him.

“Show me how good you are,” Rin whispered, his fingers grabbing for Haru’s shoulders.

“I will.”

Haru’s pace was slow at first, allowing Rin time for adjustment but soon Rin’s legs were wrapped tight around Haru's waist and they were moving together hard and fast, Rin’s hands grabbing hard at Haru’s shoulders. Haru’s cock hit prostate repeatedly, the sensation making Rin dig fingernails into skin as he bucked up, driving Haru as deep as he could.

Their skins were slick with sweat and Rin was moaning constantly, his hand reaching for his cock and tugging at it, his dick leaking from the stimulation. Haru was good as Rin barely needed to stroke himself for his body to reach climax, for his cock to spurt and cum to flood over his and Haru’s stomachs.

Haru thrust hard, grabbed tight at Rin’s thighs and his roughness made Rin shudder until Haru’s came, the hot stickiness flooding inside of Rin’s body.

Panting, Rin let his fingers play over the skin of Haru’s back, reluctant to let him slip away, wanting to remain connected physically after the proof of Haru’s skills.

“Did I show you?” Haru asked, his voice smooth and soft.

Rin chuckled. “You showed me something.”

Haruka had as they separated, sticky and sweaty, as their bodies came down from the high and while Rin had woke up hating the idea of choosing a suitor, he no longer hated the idea of being matched. Especially as he had chosen Haru – his perfect match.


End file.
